


Don’t You Get It? I Love You!

by jilliannholtzmann



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Minor Injuries, Nurse! Reader, blood mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 12:01:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7757095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jilliannholtzmann/pseuds/jilliannholtzmann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader is a member of the Ghostbusters as their personal medic and although she definitely feels something for Jillian, she can’t afford to lose her dear friend; but what happens when Reader risks her life to save them all?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don’t You Get It? I Love You!

I joined the Ghostbusters by accident really. I was a nurse at Metropolitan Hospital Center in the emergency room when the group was thrust upon me. It turned out that Erin had been testing one of Holtzmann’s newest gadgets and it had backfired on her. They rushed in, the blonde screaming for someone to help. I approached them calmly and took the brunette to see the next available doctor, who diagnosed her with simple second-degree burns and charged me to wrap her hands as he explained how to treat her injury when she got home.

I walked Dr. Gilbert out to see all her friends relived. I repeated the doctor’s instructions to them and gave them the doctor’s card if they had any further questions.

“I can’t get your number if I need some help,” I remember the charismatic short blonde asked me once I handed her friend the card.

I knew she was simply flirting so I held back the blush building in my cheeks and stayed professional. “Unfortunately, I cannot answer any questions about her injuries or any other, I’m just a nurse.”

“Honey, you’re not ‘just’ anything.”

Not two days later a got a call from the major’s office, requesting a meeting with me. I had no idea why, and it terrified me. I had no reason to be so scared and once I got there the major told me that the Ghostbusters had requested for me to be their personal nurse. The major explained his relationship with them and told me that at the end of the day it was my choice if I wanted to work with them.

I did take a second to think of it; my job at the hospital was secure, and working with the Ghostbusters could be dangerous, but the major offered a much higher wage, and when I remembered how sweet they all were, I knew it was an opportunity I couldn’t refuse.

So I’ve been with them ever since. They were so happy and surprised that I took the job, but accepted me as one of their own right away. Erin explained that I would be tagging along on all of their busts and provided me with a full medical pack that was built into the car. They also gave me my own office that was attached to a medical examination room which they gratuitously filled with all the equipment I’d ever need. I was also handed their files and blood bags were stocked in case of an emergency.

Holtzmann also surprised me with my own proton pack, suit, and side arms.

“I want you to be able to protect yourself,” was what she had told me. The gesture made me so flustered I was barely able to say thank you.

I spent a lot of time with Holtzmann after that; she would take me to the alleyway behind the firehouse and show me how to use the proton pack and side arms. It took a month or so but I finally got the hang of it, and even was able to use it against some actual ghosts (even if they were released by the girls as practice for me). Even after that Holtzmann and I seemed to gravitate towards each other. Whenever she wasn’t in her lab, creating the newest gadgets for her and her friends, she was in my office keeping me company. Truth be told, I didn’t have that much to do most of the time; I was kept busy my first month, organizing my office and memorizing the team’s files so I knew what to do in the field for them. Other than that I was hardly ever needed. Kevin came to see me the most for medical reasons; he would always have his hand stuck in something new, or have a burn somewhere from spitting up his coffee. I ended up leaving a bright yellow sticky note on the coffee machine that read KEVIN YOU DO NOT LIKE COFFEE ~ KEVIN. That helped a lot.

Holtzmann loved coming in over little things. “I was electrocuted by an exposed wire, Y/N! I could die!” It never turned out to be anything major, but she always insisted I go through all tests just to make sure. By the end of my third month, I thought it was because she just wanted to spend time with me, but the notion had me turn bright red. She always flirted with me, but she did that with everyone. I’m actually pretty sure that she has a huge crush on Erin, but the way the brunette acts around Kevin leads me to believe she doesn’t share the sentiment.

So I push down whatever I feel and suit up day after day, whether that’s in my lab coat or my gear for busts. The girls are usually able to stay in one piece during a fight, but every now and then they do need a patch up or a check to make sure they have a concussion from how much they’d been thrown around.

I ask them what it’s like when they face the ghost one day while we eat dinner together.

“I was never really scared when I saw the first ghost,” Abby tells me.

“It was more of a morbid curiosity, kinda what I felt when I first met you,” Jillian answers, a wink accompanying her sly grin. 

I hide my face in my takeout and let Abby distract the others with her complaints about the ridiculousness of her wonton situation once again, and I’m relieved. I look up quickly to see Jillian still has her eyes on me, a smirk gracing her face. I smile back at her momentarily, not able to keep eye contact, but the smile I have staying with me the rest of the night.

The next moment I have alone with Jillian my face is laced with seriousness, not the soft smile I had before, although Jillian can’t seem to be bothered by the gash in her hand that refuses to stop bleeding.

“How did this happen again?” I ask as I try to take my mind off of the situation. Jillian only seems mildly annoyed as I prick her skin, closing the wound.

“It doesn’t matter, but what does is what you’re doing tonight,” she replies looking down at me on the examination chair.

“I’ll probably be out with you guys busting ghosts, why?”

“I thought I could take you out for dinner.”

“You’d have an appetite after the other dozen girls?” I joke.

“Honey you’re the only one for me,” she says in such a serious tone, her good hand stroking my cheek.

I tie the stitches together just in time, removing her hand and turning to remove all the bloody gauze.

“That should hold, although I wouldn’t put too much pressure on it the next couple of days so careful when you’re out.”

She puts two fingers to her forehead in a salute as she walks off, “Got it doc.”

Of course, the city can’t have a night out without the reincarnated souls of the dead roaming around, so when Kevin rings the alarm signaling for our help, we all slide down and gear up, not surprised whatsoever. Kevin sends the directions to the GPS in the Ecto-1 as we suit up. My locker happens to right next to Jillian’s; I can feel her eyes checking me up and down.

“I will never get tired seeing you in that,” she tells me.

Patty drives, which makes Holtzmann upset, but she shuts up when she sits beside me in the back. When we arrive it appears that it’s a simple class 2 non-malevolent floater so the girls decide to go without Jillian.

“I can go,” she says as she begins to get out of the car.

“No, you need to let that hand heal, or else you’re gonna need a lot of more time to heal in a lot more places,” Patty threatens as she closes the door on the blonde.

“At least I’m here with you,” she says, her arm wrapping around my shoulder.

“This wasn’t what I planned when I thought of spending the night by your side, but hey I’ll take it.”

I turn to respond to Holtz but my words are caught in my throat. All of the sudden the class 2 transforms into a class 5 before my eyes. I can’t speak; I can only shake Holtzmann’s shoulder wildly in an attempt to get her to turn around. It takes a moment before she actually does, but when she moves she sees the girls struggling against the now huge apparition. We both exit out and strap the proton packs on ourselves.

“You ready for your first real bust?”

“Don’t really have a choice do I?”

We run towards the group, the streams flying out, and making the ghost scream on impact. How is it so powerful? We all take positions, throwing grenades and trying to get the ghost into a state where we can trap it. Suddenly, it’s huge foot comes down hard, only a few feet ahead of me, and I see Abby and Holtzmann conversing on how to try and destroy it. It’s heading straight for them. I know what I have to do, so I take multiple grenades and throw it straight at the creature’s head, making it turn, and follow it up with as many shots to the stomach I can get in with my proton shotgun that Holtz made specifically for me. I get my wish and the ghost changes direction at just the right time. The other’s realize and get the trap open. I’m not able to see anything but the ugly creature that takes up 90% of my line of vision. I’m probably going to die right now.

I can’t help but continue to pump out shot after shot, the ghost becoming weaker and weaker, but still headed towards me none the less. I feel the ground shake with each of it’s foot's steps and as tears fall from my eyes, the ghost captures me in it’s hand, rattling me as if I’m some toy. I can hear the team screaming at me, just above the sound of the streams that they maneuver to avoid hitting me. It feels as if the ghost is sucking the life out of me, growing stronger from it by the second. I’m just able to free my right hand and grab my last grenade, and as it begins to laugh in happiness, I throw the bomb down it’s throat which is the final straw. Just as it’s grip loosens I grab my gun and shoot it. The last thing I see is the ghost being sucked in, and the word falling around me; then darkness.

The next time I come into some kind of consciousness my ears are filled with screaming and the squeal of metal on metal. My body is in such agony, and I try to moan but realize something is jammed down my esophagus, blocking the noise. Above all the muddied yells, as I fall back into unconsciousness, I hear very distinctly “If you die, I will literally go out of my freaking mind.” When I wake next the first thing that comes into my head is that I’m chilly. The background noise is filled with buzzing and beeping and all of the sudden bright lights hit my eyelids. I feel a tightness encasing my body, and a pressure on my hand.

I do my best and am able to open my eyes enough to see Jillian leaning over my bed, both her hands holding mine. I can’t hear what she says exactly, but I am able to hear her mumblings every now and then.

“Gosh Jill, how could anyone sleep with you talking so loud.” My joke almost doesn’t register, my voice is so hoarse and low, but Jill catches it none the less.

“Thank god, Y/n. I’ve been going fucking crazy without you.” She moves her seat up closer so that her face is almost inches from mine. It’s the first time I’ve ever seen Holtzmann serious, and it’s almost scary.

“How long have I been out?”

“A week. Y/N why did you do that? That was reckless and irresponsible, even for me.”

“I had no other choice. I saw it coming after you and I couldn’t let it hurt you. I worry about you, you know”

“But why Y/N?” she asks almost desperate.

“You’re my best friend, of course, I’m going to worry about you.”

“You honestly consider me to be your best friend?’

“Holtzmann I honestly don’t know where you’ve been,” I reply, laughing.

“I’ve been falling for you,” she says so seriously it makes my heart swell. I can’t reply, only able to look down in embarrassment.

After a moment I hear small little sobs, which happen to be coming from Jillian.

“Please, don’t cry,” I begin to say, but she interrupts me.

“It’s just, I’m not used to someone putting me first,” she reveals. “Before the team, I hardly thought I would have as good friends as a do now, let alone someone that would risk their life to save mine.”

“Jillian I would do anything for you.”

“But why?” she asks again.

“Don’t you get it? I love you.”

She silent for a few moments, her head lying low before she bursts out into a fit of laughter; when she lifts her head I see more streams of tears falling from her eyes.

“God I’m so happy to hear that.”

We stare at each other for what feels like hours before I slowly lift my hand to her face, my thumb gently brushing her cheek.

“Kiss me.” It’s almost a whisper, something I’ve only ever asked her in my dreams before, but now her lips actually connect with mine in the purest kiss I’ve ever shared with anyone.

We kiss only for a moment before I have to pull away, my air supply low.

“Damn if I knew I had to put my life in danger to be able to kiss you, I would have done it a lot sooner.”

“Uh huh, you are never doing that again, do you hear me? I should take away your pack and gun.”

“You could, but you love seeing me in the suit way too much to actually do it.” I draw little circles on the back of her hand; I’m the most content I’ve ever been in this moment.

“Shit you got me there babe.”

I begin to fall back asleep, and as Jillian realizes she backs away slowly. The smile on her face is huge, and as I fall asleep once again my last thoughts are of how lucky I am, and, shit her dimples are just so fucking adorable.

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested by my good friend Bunny, I hope you like it!


End file.
